Sound Barrier
by Glitchek
Summary: Hizashi has somehow ended up in Aizawa's bed, unable to control his quirk well without his Directional Speaker System.


**A.N: remembered at the end that aizawa's first name is shouta, not aizawa but its probs too late to fix that so i appologise _(:3」∠)_ this is my first Actual Smut that i put Actual Effort into so i hope its ok !**

* * *

It had all been building up to this- this, whatever _this_ is. They were just friends, Aizawa and himself, but it had all happened so quickly and Hizashi wasnt sure what to do.

A chat about the rainy weather and how Hizashi would have to walk home turned into a suggestion for Hizashi to spend the night at Aizawa's house, he would sleep on the couch, of course, after their warm drinks in front of the TV, followed by accidental brushing and sudden soft touches and kissing and now _this_. The two of them grinding against each other, Aizawa pressing his hips into Hizashi below him, the blonde biting into his wrist as he listened to every groan and moan his partner- _friend_ made.

The heat, the pleasure, the building pressure, it was all too much and he wasnt sure he could keep it in. Without his directional speaker system secured safely around his neck, he couldn't control his quirk well, his loud voice would boom in the small room, mostly likely deafening his partner. It had never happened before- Almost, it had almost happened once before but he kept it in long enough for the both of them to get to their pleasurable finish together, so would it really be so bad without his speaker? There's a first for everything, right?

His room at home had extra padding in the walls, he wasn't ashamed of telling people the reason why, because, well, it should be obvious. But Aizawa's room didnt have padding, the windows were thin and old and so were the walls- They weren't even that far from campus, Hizashi's voice might even be heard from where they were in Aizawa's bedroom. The thought of the students at U.A hearing their beloved English teacher during a time like this sent a sharp shiver down Hizashi's spine, he wasn't sure he'd be able to live something like that down.

All the worrying was starting to get to him and the nervousness had almost made his own pleasure falter and fade, but Aizawa was too good, it just felt _too good_ and he could feel it coming, the coil was getting tighter and he could tell Aizawa was almost there too, his thrusts had turned more animalistic, going faster and harder.

Wrapping a hand around his own cock, tightening it at the base, he tried to hold back but it was agonizingly hard as Aizawa bent down to bite and kiss at his sensitive neck, thrusting in deep and hitting his prostate with every other thrust.

He couldn't do it anymore, the pleasure became too much and his shorter, more controlled moans soon became louder and louder. He could hear his own voice bouncing off the walls in the small room and the feeling in his chest as his quirk started to work began growing.

He felt Aizawa move away from his neck to loom above him, his thrusts faltering a bit. Looking up through bleary eyes Hizashi saw him looking down at him with a look akin to awe. Suddenly the look changed and it was a smirk, eyes hidden by long black hair.

A hard thrust threw him off and Hizashi let out a loud moan, louder than before and while he had thought Aizawa would flinch in pain at the sudden loud moan, he instead grabbed at Hizashi's legs, pushing them back so they were almost touching his own chest, but that detail didnt matter as now Aizawa could go deeper, or it at least felt like it- It felt as though he was thrusting up into his stomach aiming to fill him with everything he had. Moaning to an almost dangerous, quirk-triggering point, he looked up at Aizawa with wide eyes, as if begging him to- to stop? To go _faster_ and _harder_? He wasnt sure which one he wanted more.

His hand was taken from his cock only to be covered and tightly wrapped with Aizawa's own hand and that was as much as he could take.

A short gasp was all the warning Aizawa would get before Hizashi's quirk had taken over, Hizashi moaning as loud as his quirk would allow him. The pain Aizawa felt was sudden and like a headache but sharper but he couldnt focus on it, not with the way Hizashi's hole was clamping down on him, attempting to milk him as thick ropes of cum covered their chests and stomachs.

Seeing his windows shattering in their frames and hearing his mirror crack in his bathroom only made him hesitate for a moment before looking down at the blonde himself.

He looked so damn beautiful.

With Hizashi's fists wrapped tightly in his bedsheets, head thrown back and eyes screwed shut, all Aizawa could do was see and feel the pleasure the other man was giving him. Grinding his hips into Hizashi's once more, he let out his own quieter moan, lost in Hizashi's as it boomed loudly in his small room. Filling Hizashi will all he had, it leaked out around his cock, Aizawa idly noting that he had come quite a bit as the pleasurable tingles spread throughout his body, rocking lightly into Hizashi as the noise calmed down and both of them let out a sigh.

Collapsing onto Hizashi, Aizawa stared at the wall to their left, the window gone with only tiny glass shards sprinkled on the carpet.

"Holy _shit_." He quietly mumbled, breathlessly.

"I- Im," Hizashi began, not able to finish his sentence, trying to get his mind back into shape as he recovered from what was probably the best orgasm of his life.

Looking over at the window Aizawa was staring at, or at least, what was left of it, Hizashi sighed again. "Fuck. Ill fix that. And your ears if i broke those too."

"My head hurts like hell but ill get over it." Aizawa told him as he pushed himself up and off Hizashi, slipping out of him, watching as his cum poured out of the other's abused hole.

"That was... Probably the best sex of my life. If i ignore the pounding headache you gave me."

Feeling boneless, Hizashi looked up at Aizawa, their eyes meeting once again. "You're welcome." Smiling, he winked at Aizawa, letting out a _oof_ as Aizawa wordlessly threw himself back onto Hizashi for some well-earned sleep. Hizashi could fix the windows tomorrow.


End file.
